LeBlanc/Strategy
Skill usage * is an effective method of harrassment, as re-casting the spell will cause you to flash back to your casting position, giving an opportunity to deal damage with minimal risk of taking significant damage. * can be used as an escape mechanism as it can pass through thin walls. * can be used for turret diving, because can jump in for a kill under the turret, and teleport back to her location. Just make sure that everything is done within 3 seconds since the teleport location will be lost after 3 seconds and you may end up being killed by the turret. * can also towerdive by casting through a wall, unleash her combo and quickly blink back out. Keep in mind how quick you should be to cast your combo and how much health you and the enemy has. Don't forget the 3 seconds needed to retain the teleport location. Towerdiving from behind a wall can also be done in conjunction with . *If is used, followed by , your original location from using will be lost and you will only be able to recall to the location where you used . *After the 500 AP Threshold, using and will actually do more damage than her normal mimic combo. *Never be afraid to use to double- out of a gank. Combined with , this should make any ganks on difficult. * stealth can't be seen by an or a . * is best used as an escape mechanism or a decoy when attacking as it does not deal damage. * clone can also be used as a shield against skillshot by ducking behind it. It also acts as a shield from and all other skills that target champions only. * clone acts like a pet. It will take commands similarly to , and will stand around or auto attack if no orders are given. It is wise to move it for the means of confusing the opponent, as a stationary clone clearly betrays the real to the enemy. *If you are being chased by a fast chaser like and his , throw on him for a slow, and maybe even a snare, giving you a chance for escape. *If you have already used , and you're chasing an enemy, use to snare the enemy again. *The second damaging part of can also trigger the silence from . *When you end up in a team fight, you should consider utility of your spells over damage, and consider using as your spell for a double slow and longer snare. *Do not use on a champion that has a spell shield. Use a basic ability to break the shield first, or wait for another way to break the shield. *Chaining with can provide good harassment and long silence periods early-mid game and can shut down troublesome casters later on. * then is the most reliable source of damage, since the duration of is long enough for you to escape without putting yourself out of position. But then is the safest source of damage, which gives you 4 seconds of powerful disables to kite enemy champions. *By selecting a target to cast on while out of range, you can use to close the gap, then use it again to return to safety. Doing this can extend the range at which you can safely harass and ward enemy champions from gold or experience. *Activating followed by and then using and can deal high amount of damage. *It is best to save for teams fights to deliver the final hit. *For the maximum burst damage Leblanc should cast followed by which will both silence the target as well as place another sigil. Then cast to proc the sigil from the mimic. If the target is still alive either wait for to come off cooldown so you could and then or just throw right away allowing you to after it comes off cooldown (the cooldown on is short enough for you to do this especially because is the move you should max first). **If you use the spell combo , then , the damage from your could land before your is actually on the target, costing you significant damage and a silence if your is on CD or if it misses. Give your enough time to reach your target before you do. *A quick way to cast any of Leblanc's spells is to smart-cast them, either by remapping smart-cast spells to Q / W / E / R or holding shift and then hitting Q / W / E / R. When combined with the combo above you could potentially drop an enemy carry in one burst before they have time to react. Build usage * actually suffers from a deficiency in health. could help her with this. This can also be followed up with if needed. The necessity for this, however, is null with enough skill using LeBlanc, and , , may be all you need. * can be especially powerful, particularly if mid-laning. * and can be very powerful for as both cover AP, MR5, and CDR which all benefit her greatly, with being an option for those that want to sacrifice the better stats of for a significant increase in nuking power. * can be a good early game choice for , as it increases durability and damage, while also negating early game Magic Resistance. It can also replace in many builds, allowing the use of other boots without sacrificing Magic Penetration. *Two s during early game can be a very powerful build. It is a cheap and highly effective item combo that can be sold later. *Because multiplies both the base damage AND the ratios on all of her abilities, pure AP item builds on LeBlanc are often the most powerful and effective builds. Recommended builds Countering *Investing in an early for magic resistance will significantly reduce her burst damage. *LeBlanc relies heavily on spell combos, especially with her . Try to interrupt her spell combo in the middle of , as this will often force her back to wait for cooldown. *Always wait for her passive to trigger before targeting her with an ultimate like or because otherwise she will most likely get away with . *Be sure to commit to attacking her, as she can easily punish enemy champions with . *Presuring her into using both her dashes can set her up for a gank by a teammate from which she can't escape, as they both have long cooldown. *LeBlanc has low health and a pittiful autoattack, so she is very vulnerable to hard cc, snares and supression. If caught in one of these, she is often killed before the effect wears off, and has little ability to even do reciprocal damage without access to her full spell compliment. Champion spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=we5LawDUcCM Category:Champion strategies